


27. Не сокращай расстояние

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Не сокращай расстояние, оставайся холодным, опереди удар в сердце ножом
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Все песни только о любви [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	27. Не сокращай расстояние

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Сдерживаться сложно. Сложно оставаться собранным, отводить взгляд, сохранять дистанцию. Их так и фотографируют всегда вместе – где видна долговязая фигура Кая, всегда найдётся и светлая макушка Юлиана, где крупная, вся в ссадинах ладонь Юлиана – там и смуглые, с заметными венами пальцы Кая, где острые коленки одного – там и побитые шипами бутс лодыжки второго. 

Пальцы Кая останавливаются над зажившими уже болячками, скользят выше – по коленям, по покрытым светлым пушком бёдрам, и Юлиан под его рукой дрожит, как басовая струна пианино. Он приподнимается на локтях и смотрит сверху-вниз – довольно редкая возможность для него, привстающего на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до губ Кая. У него глаза – тёмные, зрачок во всю радужку, пунцовый от жадных поцелуев рот и улыбка, от которой Кай каждый раз замирает, как в первый. 

Его нежность ледяным клинком застряла в сердце уже давно и всё никак не растает.   
Кай не хочет, чтобы она таяла. 

Он торопливо убирает со лба чёлку и, ссутулившись, сразу на всю длину берёт член Юлиана в рот, чувствуя на языке соль и металл. Ему не надо смотреть, чтобы знать, как Юлиан сейчас закусывает губу, запрокидывая голову, и тонкие светлые прядки липнут к покрытому испариной лбу. Ему не надо смотреть – эта картина отпечаталась на его веках уже давно, и он слушает-слушает-слушает.  
Сорванное дыхание, пересыпанное всхлипами и тихими – соседи же! – стонами, и от того, как Юлиан коротко, на вдохе, зовёт его по имени, у Кая пальцы на ногах поджимается, и горло сводит – не от чужого члена во рту, а от нежности. 

Той самой, которая может убить, которая заставляет Кая вставать по утрам, выходить на поле и побеждать, забивая лучшие свои голы, только чтобы под рёв трибун ткнуться носом в раскрасневшуюся от холода и бега шею Юлиана. 

Кай открывает глаза, только когда Юлиан нетвёрдой рукой зарывается ему в волосы, путаясь в кудрях. Тянет вверх – несильно, просто обозначая свою просьбу, и Кай выполняет её беспрекословно. Выпустив его член изо рта, он упирается локтем в матрас, нависая, и сам хрипло стонет, когда Юлиан, изогнув запястье, обхватывает его член, прижимая его к своему.   
Он смотрит в глаза Каю на последнем движении и успевает поддержать его за миг до падения. Как и всегда.

Юлиан обнимает его во сне и прижимается мокрыми губами к левой лопатке.   
Ближе к сердцу.


End file.
